patrick_carmonafandomcom-20200215-history
Haunted Baby Doll
AUCTION ONE I'm sure it’s happened to us all at least once or twice. You are walking around the flea market or antique mall looking for a treasure or two, and you come upon a beat up looking doll. You think to yourself, "oh that’s charming", or "the child who owned that doll must have really loved this thing"... but what I thought after seeing the doll that is offered today, should never, ever, be repeated... This doll was purchased in a small dirt lot flea market in the quaint town of Webster, Florida. Webster is a very charming, industrious town about 60 miles south-west of Gainesville. They have a weekly flea market offering, treasures, bargains, and aisles of kernel corn,...anyways I digress... I had arrived at the flea market fairly late in the day, when most people were packing up to go home. That is when I saw an elderly man placing the doll in a box. It looked interesting, so I asked the man if I could see it... the conversation went something like this.. Man: you don’t want to see this doll Me: sure I do, what do you want for it? Man: Well, that’s a good question, because it’s very old... (the man looked like he was going to begin to cry) ... it was my son's, I bought it for him when he was born, and he passed away a few years after...this doll has sat in my work shed for over 60 years. I wasn’t going to bring it out today, but I figured I just needed to get it out of there...anyways, I want 20 bucks for it. I gave the guy 20 bucks, put it in a bag, and walked away. When I was half way down the aisle, the man came running over, visibly out of breath... Man: I have to warn you about something, I can't just let you take him like this...the reason it has been in my shed, is that the doll brought an eerie presence into our house after our son died...we would hear crying and singing from his bedroom...when we went to check it out, there was nothing, just the doll.. other things started to happen, and the priest told me I should burn the doll, I tried and tried, but it would barely burn, that’s why his arms and head and legs are so worn.. anyways I just wanted to let you know... I told him okay, and chuckled to myself as I walked away... that was until I got home, and my life has never been the same... Two days later my cat died, my girlfriend left me for the pool guy, I began to have migraines, and this is only two days after purchasing the doll! A week later I began to hear a children laughing and crying in my basement...Every time I would go to check it out, of course, nothing... This doll has been in an armadillo coffin, in my basement for the last year and half, and I need to get rid of it. I really do believe it's cursed. Sometimes I touch it, and it seems like it has a pulse, maybe I'm just paranoid, maybe not. The cursed doll measures 21" tall. His/her/its head, arms, and legs are all composition. The eyes are closed when it’s lying down. Please ask any and all questions before you bid on this doll. I have not had it out of the coffin for years, so if anything else happens this week I will be sure to let you know. This auction is sold as is! WITH NO RETURNS! PLEASE! Winner pays exact shipping and optional insurance. Check out my other auctions for more vintage collectibles and other fine antiques. Ask all questions before you bid. Even if you think you are sure about condition, pictures, etc., please ask all SPECIFIC questions, BEFORE BIDDING. Thanks for looking and Good Luck! I have been receiving numerous emails about the validity of this story. I have also been receiving emails about a demon or devil appearing in some of the photos. THE DEVIL WAS NOT THERE, when I took the photos of the doll. Also, I have been hearing the faint sounds of a child crying at night. I can also smell soiled pampers in the living room, and I may have seen the doll levitate an inch the other morning. Again, Doll is sold as-is!!! Needless to say, I had the most restless sleep in my life last night. I went to bed at 11 pm, and woke up every hour, on the hour, until 10 am this morning. There were multiple times in the night when I felt heavy breathing and whispering in my ear. At about 3:00 am, I was awoken by what felt to be a cold hand touching the side of my head. I instantly woke up, and heard footsteps running across the room. I looked to find the doll. It was lying face down on the couch. When I went to bed it was lying face up! Please bless your house if you intended to purchase this doll. Even if you have looked at the auction more than once, you may have already allowed an evil spirit into your home. The doll is a lot more powerful than one might think. I have tried to erase the photos from the server, but an error message comes up every time I try. Please do not look into the dolls eyes for more than thirty seconds. Please, I am sorry. I know a lot of you have been keeping track of this auction. You may of thought, "oh, maybe some of this is real" or "this can't be true." Well tonight I have decided to set up my video camera and in the morning we should have footage of the doll. I am also hoping to capture some of the children's laughing (even though in the past few days all I have been hearing is screaming). Some parts of this story may not seem believable, but the doll and the curse seem very real to me. AUCTION TWO It’s been over 2 weeks and I am still receiving emails daily about this cursed doll. My life, needless to say, has been fairly hectic. I made an emergency trip to Florida after becoming violently ill after the auction ended. High fever, stomach pains, painful coughs, etc... I was interviewed by the Long Island Press. (Some people are actually taking this story serious, amiss all the skeptics) I have also been doing research on ghosts, hauntings, cursed antiques, and other paranormal activity. Oddly enough there have been more supposedly "haunted" dolls on eBay...some convincing, and some completely absurd! When in Florida this past week, I was able to make it to the Webster flea market to see if I could find any more information about the doll or the original owner. I wasn’t able to find the gentleman who sold me the doll, but I did find someone who had said he knew the man, and was a long time friend of the family. (He was also sure to tell me that the man, had passed away some years before...?) The man, his name was Walter, told me that gentleman whose name was Harry, did in fact have a son that had passed away only after a year or two of being born. He also told me that the son was severely disfigured. Walter wouldn’t go much further than that, as he began to tremble and sweat profusely. The winner of the original auction has an unrecognizable email, and the phone number I got through eBay is not a working number. I am guessing the winner was either too scared, or maybe even cursed by the doll. Either way they received negative feedback, since this doll has been tormenting me for too long. (If anyone thinks I am making this up can email me for more details.) Before the last auction ended, I had set up my video camera in the middle of the night. I put the camera on a bench and used the built in "night vision" feature as my only light. I wasn’t able to add the video footage that I took of the doll originally, since the auction had less than 12 hours left. I want to thank everyone who has contacted me and offered me advice about the doll. I would really like to get this doll to someone who could research it, or contain it. It needs to be either locked away in a controlled environment, or destroyed. (Although so far, that seems to be impossible). Again, the cursed doll measures 21" tall. His/her/its head, arms, and legs are all composition. The eyes are closed when it’s lying down. Please ask any and all questions before you bid on this doll. As you can see I am a very serious eBay power-seller, I sell high-end antiques and collectibles. This doll has affected my business tremendously, it has made me severely depressed and I haven’t been physically able to list anything in the past two weeks because of my sickness, and how weak I have been. This auction is sold as is! WITH NO RETURNS! PLEASE! Winner pays exact shipping and optional insurance. Check out my other auctions for more vintage collectibles and other fine antiques. Ask all questions before you bid. Even if you think you are sure about condition, pictures, etc., please ask all SPECIFIC questions, BEFORE BIDDING. Thanks and God bless! The past few days have been pretty quiet actually. I know a lot of people have been checking in to see if any "strange" or "weird" things have been happening. It's not like the doll is running around and trying to kill me, you would just have to live with this thing, to really "get it". In case you are wondering, this is the doll that was discussed on 'Coast to Coast AM', with George Noory. I was not able to hear the show, but this is the doll. I thought about bringing the doll to the local church, but I am scared to touch the doll or bring it into the presence of the most holy. I have thought about getting an iron ore safe, to transport, the baby doll I have named "Haunted Harold" A lot of people have been asking about the armadillo coffin that I had Harold in. After he leaves, I will be offering the coffin on eBay, so please keep looking. I warned people last time, but again, please do not look directly into the dolls eyes, some have said, eyes are the window of the soul...well some souls are very very black indeed... Sorry, about the big block of text above, I forgot HTML 101. God Bless. I am not sure how true this is, but someone emailed this to me. I guess when the first auction was up, the FBI (?) performed an X-Ray of the doll. Truth be told, I guess they found that a human baby was inside the doll! Also, after awaking this morning to strange sounds outside of the window, I received a very disturbing email from an eBay user. It looks like not only did I have the unfortunate luck of purchasing a haunted doll. I guess it has turned me into an "evil doer". In so much, that after the doll leaves my possession, I guess I am going to still have some very bad luck. Here is the email in its entirety: (the text of the email is in red) "You will receive due punishment from the gods. I'll be there to judge you at cremation day. You are an evil doer. I can see it in your writing. Last night I talked to the lord of the lords. When you go to bed (your couch) look around you, look to the ceiling and you'll see what somebody is about to put on you. Something will come from a light bulb and will wrap around you. I see green and red. That might be the color of the thing coming to wrap you. Turn off the light, avoid looking at the guitar, and do not close your eyes or things will get very very bad for you. Sleep with a cross near you or you will not see daylight anymore. Soon will start the dance of the spirits and you are the main sacrifice host. I know all about you because I feel you. I'm not a pizza girl, I'm the spirit of my god, the lord of the lords. I can read your words before you say them and I can see a dialogue between you and the lord of the lords about to happen soon. About to happen in your own bedroom right after you ship that doll Greg. I recommend you to keep it and bury it 5 feet underground or your evil ad talk will turn against you. I see the following: Lord: You have been evil and naughty Greg! Greg: Please, please lord of the lords, please don't kill me... Please don't kill me lord (begging). I'm scared Lord. I'm scared, please. (sick crying) Lord: Silence pecador! Greg: Well, you better pull the trigger, because I don't give a f-! (now singing) I'm reeeeadyyy, ready for the big ride baaaaabyyyyy!!! Lord: Silence pecador! Flesh burning..." Any suggestions or comments about the eBay users "vision" would be greatly appreciated. People have been asking me why I canceled the bids and re-listed the auction: THIS IS SIMPLE... this morning after getting that very weird email, I decided to post it, without realizing the F- word was in it. In fear of eBay canceling the auction, I had to re-list the auction so I could take the word out. The auction is exactly the same. It even ends the same day as the original auction. The first bidder, did not pay me, or even contact me. Obviously by canceling the bids, it gives people a chance to bid again. So... good luck, and keep the questions and suggestions coming. OK... this is bizarre, (if everything else hasn't been weird enough)... Someone pointed this to me earlier this afternoon, but hadn't been able to post about it now. Here is basically what someone emailed me... "Hi, I have been watching your auction. Am I seeing things? In one of the pictures the baby's eye is white clouded and I see a face in it. Do you see it?" I didn't see it, then... OMG!!! So... I zoomed into the photo, and here is what I saw... All I can say is wow, any ideas? Well I think now that it's pretty obvious that the FBI X-raying the baby article is a fake. Whoever made the gif, has added their own little hidden message. Thanks for all of the advice and suggestions. Someone recently emailed me saying that their daughter has seen the doll wink and laugh at her. Anyone with kids see anything like this? I know that they are supposed to be more in touch with the spirit world. Wow. Well this whirlwind of an auction is finally coming to a close (well hopefully, it looks like the curse of 'Haunted Harold" has surpassed, even the wildest of the bizarre occurrences or dreams (but that is another story completely) I have been getting some very interesting emails. From many people who are psychics, and have claimed to have studied the supernatural, and occult phenomenon for a good part of their life. A few people have said they definitely feel a spirit attached to this doll. They say it’s a "male" spirit and it is very angry. They have instructed me to bury the doll, or try to destroy the doll. I still would rather get this doll into the hands of someone who can control it, or study it. I have had it for too long, and just want it out of my possession. At the same time, I feel that this doll is special, and needs to go to the right person. That is why the criticism about the price doesn’t bother me. Who is to say the price of a tormented spirit? $100? $500? How much to finally put the soul to rest? If the right person is out there, they will pay almost any price, since their good deeds will come back to them many fold. (YEP, ANOTHER UPDATE TO MAKE MY AUCTION EVEN MORE UNBELIEVABLE) Tell that to the people that swear they see the doll's eyes moving! Category:CreepyPasta